User talk:Sierra 003/Spartan Laser Blade
Seriously...a SPARTAN laser doesn't stop until it hits something. I do not have a lot of free time, so please be patient with my responses. Its good to hear you take in what the community has told you about the total irellevance of magnets to lasers . Magnets have 100% nothing to do with LASERs. For this to be anywhere near a fully operable Laser, you'd need a recieving mirror or something similar at the top of the blade, to create a connected blade, of course the fact that the laser is constantly on is another problem as its going to drain the lasers battery in..... well I don't know, considering it would have to be incredibly small compared to the large battery pack on the SPARTAN laser, especially to fit into the hilt, I'd say like a 1 second burst. Actually, saying that, how would the weapon loose power just by swinging it? And this 'throwing' thi8ng, if its got a magnet that can attract a object 150/200 meters away, thats going to attract EVERY SINGLE small metallic object in a similar radius. Well, not discounting the fact you would need a truely massive, truely powerful magnet to do that, actually to that end, if used by a SPARTAN, thier super duper magnetic hand would probably get firmly planted to their own armour. I believe the problems have been fixed. State any additional ones ASAP, or I will remove the unrealistic label. Sierra 003 Actually, problems really haven't been adequately addressed: there is still talk of the magnetics that we've already established to be completely unrelated to lasers, and its not really a matter of whether you swing; the blade would effectively stop working a few minutes or even less once you turned it on, due to its need for substantial amounts of power. In addition, you do realize that the UNSC wouldn't even have a need for any type of melee weapon like this? Combat knives are used only in emergency situations in the case that you lose your rifle, and the Covenant only keep Energy Swords and Energy Pikes for ceremonial reasons; not really for combat. There's a reason we abandoned swords for rifles in the first place. The magnetics involved have NOTHING to do with the laser itself. Read the article again. And about the need, since when does the UNSC need any new equipment, really? The Spartan Blade would be an upgrade, to be used by spartans, since it can cut through shields, not just damage them, like a Combat Knife would. P.S. It operates in short bursts to conserve battery power and ventilation efficiency. Thank you for helping me to further develop this article. Sierra 003 well about the topic of "need" i doubt that the UNSC would place a large budget for a weapon that doesn't exactly work too long, be used in only a worse case situation, for only a selected group of individuals. Hollywood I now remind you that the article is under construction. Sorry about the wait. There wouldn't be many of them. Thus, they wouldn't be extremely costly, but they would still be worth the cost. They would be used primarily by Spartan Commandos(in MY storyline) to quickly dispatch Honor Guards or Hunters, etc. THAT, my fellow fanatics, is the need. --Sierra 003 04:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I believe the problems have been fixed. State any additional ones ASAP, or I will remove the unrealistic label. Sierra 003 Sorry, but would you PLEASE take note that you are not allowed to remove this label, Sierra. And remember, crabbiness gets you nowhere, so try being nice and good luck. ;] --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 00:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. There still is a problem. You say the HUD makes a magnetic bond between the weapon and the user, but beyond not losing it, I'm sorry but I just don't see a reasonable (or probable) system that would be able to do something like this. And by the way, your HUD wouldn't control this. Remember that a HUD, or '''H'eads-'U'''p '''D'isplay, is only meant to give visual readouts, kinda like a range-finding rifle scope. The proper team would most likely be user/neural interface. Sorry if I sound brash, but good luck. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 00:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Vote for Namespacing For #This has been sitting here for almost a year. Are we ''that lazy? --Do not insult me. 17:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #per above --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC)